


Peeping Tom

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Centaurs, Fauns & Satyrs, M/M, Myth AU, No Lube, Pastoral Grumps, Unusual Genitals, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Arin the Satyr has ambitions. He doesn't go about it in the best way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on _this_ lovely piece of art! http://theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com/post/151499133829/how-about-centaur-dan-maybe-with-satyr-arin

The legendary bathing pool of the centaurs was not exactly forbidden. 

That is to say, nobody had ever said "go away," in words or in a swift kick to the face. 

It was just a pain in the ass to get to, on top of a mountain, and surrounded by very tall blackberry bushes. Centaurs, with their thick woolly coats, weren't bothered by it. 

Everyone else had a bit more trouble.

Arin sat in a tree, and he watched. He was covered in scratches, although those would heal pretty quickly. He wanted to see a centaur.

Well, more accurately, he wanted to seduce a centaur. He'd slept with naiads, dryads, nymphs of almost every flavor.... 

But this was hard mode. He was going to bang a centaur. He was going to actually experience what it was like to fuck someone that was that much bigger than he was. 

At this point, he didn't even care if he was sticking it in someone, or they stuck it in him, he just wanted to feel one of those huge bodies right up against him, feel the beating hearts, the lungs like bellows....

Arin shivered, his whole body breaking out in goosebumps at the thought. 

Unfortunately, he shivered at the wrong moment, and the branch he was sitting on, which was already pretty... rickety, broke.

"Oh fuck," Arin said, as he plunged towards the water.

* * *

The water was like a kick in the chest, and it was a lot deeper than he thought it had been. Maybe that was a good thing - less likely to crack his head on something. 

More likely to drown.

It was probably a bad idea to start laughing, wasn't it? Although this wasn't really how he had pictured himself dying.7

He kicked feebly, trying to get up to the surface, although was he going in the right direction? He couldn't even tell, it was all too much, and he couldn't breathe, his chest was getting tight, his head, his horns....

Wait, horns?

Something was pulling on his horns. 

* * * 

Arin broke the surface gasping, and then he was being hauled up onto something hairy, and someone was pounding him on the back, very hard. 

"Dude," said a voice, above his head. "If you wanna go thrill seeking, maybe don't' do it by yourself?" 

"I'm not by myself," Arin said, and he blinked up at the stranger, trying to put on his most winning smile, somewhat hindered by all the water he was coughing up. 

"Well, you're lucky I needed a bath," said the person, and Arin caught sight of a flash of white teeth. 

His eyes finally cleaned up, and oh, wow. He was sitting on a centaur. A centaur's back. Holy shit. 

"Um," said Arin. "Hi."

"Hi," said the centaur, and he was... standing? No, they were moving. The muscles were bunching up under the hide, and when Arin looked down, he could see the water only came up around the centaur's knees.

"What's your name?" The centaur had chestnut fur, and his black tail was swishing back and forth.

"I'm Arin," the satyr said, and he smiled.

"Dan," said the centaur, and he offered a hand at an awkward angle. "So what brings you to the secret bathing pool of the centaurs?"

"Uh...."

"I never got why you guys come to spy on us like that," said Dan. "I mean, it's not like we don't wander around naked all the time anyway."

"Well, yeah, but, like... you guys always seem so... aloof," said Arin, and maybe it was the lack of oxygen that was getting to him. 

"We're not," said Dan. "We're just tall." He laughed, clearly self conscious, and he rubbed the back of his head with one of his big hands. His big ears flicked back.

"And fast," Arin said. "You're pretty fast."

"Well, okay, yeah." Dan scratched behind one ear. "Not our fault you're all missing legs!"

"I'm not missing legs," said Arin, and he stuck out his own leg, shaking it, and then he nearly fell off of Dan's back. 

"So why were you hiding in a tree to watch me take a bath?" The centaur grabbed Arin by the arm and hauled Arin back up to the middle of his back. 

"... I've never kissed a centaur before," said Arin, and he fluttered his eyelashes up at him. "I was just... curious."

"You climbed a mountain, went through the damn blackberry canes, and nearly drowned, just to kiss a centaur?" 

"Well," Arin said, and he gave Dan more of his big eyes, flattening his ears out as well, trying to look pitiful and cute. "I've always wanted to ride a centaur."

"Yeah?" Dan grinned. "Well, that's easy to arrange. Hold on!" 

"You're gonna let me - AH!" 

Dan took off. He was running, big haunches bunching with power under Arin's ass, and Arin had to hold on, because Dan just jumped over the damn blackberries, just thundered down the mountain at full speed, the world a blur, the wind a'howling. 

"This isn't what I meant," Arin said, but he said it quietly, because there was something absolutely heart stopping about moving this _fast_ , and maybe that was why centaurs were so haughty all the damn time - if you could experience something like this, any time you wanted, wouldn't you feel above it all? 

They stopped in a thicket, and Dan looked over his shoulder at Arin.

"Dude," he said, "you're pulling out my back hair."

"Oh," said Arin, and he looked down at his hands. They were still curled in fists, holding on to the hair of Dan's back. He willed himself to uncurl his fingers, and then carefully uncurled them, bringing his fingers to Dan's shoulders and squeezing. "Sorry."

"There you go," said Dan. "So was it as good as you thought it would be?" 

"It was... amazing," said Arin, and that was true. It was weird, looking down and seeing how far from the ground he was. 

If he was gonna fuck this centaur, he'd probably have to be on top, in one way or another. 

"Then why do you look so unsatisfied?" 

"Well... I was thinking... there's more than one way to ride a centaur," said Arin, and he waggled his eyebrows.

Dan burst out laughing. 

"Oh my god," Dan said. "It's fucking true. What they say about satyrs. That's all you think about!"

"That's stereotyping," said Arin, and he stuck his tongue out at him. "We do tons of other stuff."

"But you just so happen to be a satyr who is mainly just interested in getting your dick into something?"

"I mean... I have a lot of other interests," said Arin, but he could feel the hole he was digging go deeper. 

"Yeah," said Dan. "But this is your current one, huh?"

"... well," said Arin. "Maybe stereotypes sometimes come from true places." He grinned cheekily. "Aren't you gonna reward me for my disarming honesty?"

Dan snorted, his ears flicking back and forth in amusement. 

"I'll kiss you," the centaur said, "but don't get your hopes up, hm?"

"It's not my hopes that are gonna get up," said Arin, and he was grinning even wider. Then he paused. "Although I need to get off of your back, if I'm gonna kiss you."

"You're awfully confident," said Dan, but he sounded more amused than anything else. He lowered himself onto his knees, cautiously, carefully, and Arin scrambled off of him.

"Can you just... stay like that? So I can reach you." Arin stood on the very tips of his hooves, and he grabbed a handful of the centaur's hair, bringing his head down.

"Ow," Dan mumbled. "Maybe you're just trying to steal my hair for goat magic." He was grinning when his lips pressed against Arin's.

It was a whiskery kiss, between Arin's mustache and Dan's scruff. It was soft and wet, breathing through noses. When they pulled back from each other, they were both panting. 

"My legs are getting sore," said Dan. "Could we do this a better way?"

"Can you lie down?"

"Well, yeah." Dan blushed. "It's, uh... it's a hard one. Kinda." He cleared his throat. "Like, uh...." He eyed Arin's horns, and he was clearly nervous. "I can lie down, but I need... a guarantee you're not gonna, like, hurt e or some shit. It's kinda hard for me to get up once I'm down."

"Understood," said Arin. "I promise that I won't hurt you."

"I'm gonna hold you to that," said Dan, and he was only just kidding. "I could kick you in the head." 

"Please don't kick me in the head," said Arin, deadpan. "Although if I gotta die, I'd be glad to do it while looking at your gorgeous face."

"Oh my god," Dan laughed. "You're such a fucking... oh my god." He got down on his chest, slowly, his long legs folded under him. 

He cradled Arin's face in his big centaur's hands, and he kissed him. 

Dan's mouth was was soft, and his lips were velvety. He smelled a bit like hay and oats, warm and inviting. He tasted like himself, and like his breath. His teeth were bigger than most, and Arin was careful when he traced his tongue over them. 

Arin buried his hands in Dan's hair, tangling it in his hair, pressing down on Dan's scalp with his fingertips. When Dan sighed and began to relax, he moved to Dan's ears, rubbing the silky softness between his fingers. 

Dan moaned, a breathy, gasping noise, and Arin pressed closer, so that they were chest to chest, the hair on Dan's chest prickly and soft against Arin's more or less bare skin. It tickled his nipples.

"So," said Dan, pulling back, "you got your kiss. Was it what you were expecting?"

"Well, no," said Arin. "I was expecting it to be more... grassy."

"Grassy?" Dan raised an eyebrow. He was still panting, his eyes shiny and his chest rising and falling.

"Don't centaurs eat grass?"

"I can't even drink water that's directly below me. Why would I eat something that I had to fully bend down to get?" 

"... I never thought of it like that," said Arin, and he blushed. "Can I... can I touch you?"

"You're already touching me," Dan pointed out, and then he was blushing under Arin's fingers, the skin heating up. "I mean... uh...."

"I'm beginning to revise my opinion on centaurs," said Arin. "You guys are total dorks."

"Are you calling me a dork?"

"Well... you've got a pretty big one," said Arin. "Or at least, I could assume you do?"

"Isn't that, like, centaur-ist?" 

"Well, do you guys really have huge dicks, or is that a legend?" 

"Why do they make legends about our dicks in the first place?"

"I dunno, man. What have you heard about satyr dicks?"

"That you like to stick them into everything," said Dan.

"That's not true," said Arin, miffed. Then he paused. "... not everything. Like, they need to be consenting and shit."

"Okay, fair. You stick your dicks into anything that'll let you."

"Would you let me?"

Dan raised an eyebrow. "How would that even work?" 

"I mean, you could stay like this, move your tail to the side...." 

"I mean more that you're... kinda small."

"Are you saying that my dick is small?!"

"You're tiny," said Dan. "No offense." 

"I'm not tiny," said Arin, puffing his chest out. "You're just abnormally huge."

"I'm not that huge," Dan mumbled. "I'm normal for a centaur."

"Well, okay, I'll grant you that," said Arin. He kissed Dan, his tongue soft and wet and insistent, and he held on tightly to Dan's hair, the moved his fingers to Dan's ears, stroking and squeezing them, rubbing the soft fur between his fingertips.

"Mmm... if I didn't know better, I'd say you're trying to seduce me," Dan mumbled against Arin's lips, his chin shiny with spit and his mouth open as he panted. 

"The question is, do you want to be seduced?" This was the important question. 

"I mean, what does seduction entail?"

"... honestly?" Arin rubbed the back of his neck, looking embarrassed. "I'd like to see your dick."

"... you fell out of a tree and nearly drowned just because you wanted to see my dick." Dan's tone was deadpan.

"Well, not just because I wanted to see your dick. But that was... a factor." Arin gave Dan big eyes. "C'mon, please?" 

Dan sighed, then shrugged. "Fuck it," he said, his tone philosophical, and he pulled Arin closer to him, and began to kiss along Arin's neck, his jaw.

"Fuck it?" Arin squirmed against him, as Dan put his hands on Arin's waist, where his fur changed to hair, right where his goat half met his human half. 

... sort of. Or where his satyr half met the other half of his satyr half. 

Although that was too many halves. 

Okay. Arin definitely knew he was feeling the horny, if he was thinking this circuitously. 

"So you wanna stick your dick in me, huh?" Dan kissed along Arin's neck, to his jaw, nuzzling. He was a bit bristly, and it felt strange and lovely, as his big teeth nibbled at Arin's skin. 

"It'd appreciate it," said Arin. "I mean, I wouldn't mind doing it. But I wanna see your dick, before anything else."

"Can't you see it if I'm standing up?" Dan was moving awkwardly, his hips wriggling. "Geez, this feels weird. This isn't how I usually get off solo."

"How do you get off solo, if you can't actually touch your dick?" It might have been a thing that Arin had been wondering about. Maybe. 

"You do... the thing. You know? Where you bounce it off your belly?" 

"... you get off by fuckin'... drumming? That is _weird_ , man. It can't feel that good."

"It totally does," said Dan, looking embarrassed. "The first time I did it, I came so hard I got it on the tree three feet away!"

"Wow," said Arin. "Just... how much cum do you actually give off?" 

"I don't know," said Dan, and now he looked embarrassed.

"Only one way to find out," said Arin cheerfully. "Just, uh, roll onto your back, okay?"

"... easy for you to say," mumbled Dan, but he seemed amicable enough.

It took a few tries, and Dan looked a bit uneasy when he was finally on his back, his legs dangling a bit awkwardly, his upper body more or less held up by his elbows.

There was a lot of him. And Arin hadn't even caught sight of the thing between Dan's legs yet. 

"Have you ever, like, fucked anyone before?"

"Yeah," said Dan. He was blushing. "I mean, not... often, but still."

"Not often?" 

"Nah." Dan shrugged. "Girls make me... nervous, you know?"

"You ever been with a guy before?"

"Well, I'll try anything once," said Dan, and he spread his back legs. "Although, uh... not to put this too bluntly, but I don't think you're gonna fit."

Finally - finally! - Arin looked down between Dan's legs, and his eyebrows went _up_. 

"How do you fucking walk with that thing!?" It was... it was huge. He had an erection, but it was still floppy. He wasn't even fully hard! Yet it was fucking huge! And... spotted?

"You're making me feel weird," said Dan, and he was blushing. "Please... like, stop looking at me like that, you're making me feel weird."

"Sorry," said Arin, and he nervously wiped his chin off. He might have been drooling a bit. "It's... wow."

"Is it that weird?"

"Oh, fuck no," said Arin. "It's amazing. Can I... can I touch it?"7

"Sure, if you want to," said Dan. "Could I maybe... see your dick?"

"I wanna play with yours first," said Arin, and he grinned up at Dan, scooting down, until he was trying not to sit on Dan's tail. 

"Well, okay," said Dan. "Just, uh... be careful. I can kinda... I'm not used to being on my back for stuff like this. I don't want to kick you."

"I'm not worried," said Arin, leaning down and nuzzling along the length of Dan's cock. "Mmm... it's so warm."

"Well, I mean, I'm not dead," Dan said, and he laughed nervously. Then he moaned, as Arin's mouth went up and down his shaft, sucking like he was trying to leave a mark. 

"You think I could fit the head in my mouth?" 

"What, in your _mouth_?" Dan looked flabbergasted. "That's a _thing_?!"

"You mean you've never had your dick sucked?" Arin began to lick higher along the shaft, towards the head. The head was beginning to puff up, flaring out. It looked... odd, at least compared to Arin's own dick. 

Admittedly, almost nothing looked like a satyr's dick, but still. 

"How was I supposed to have my dick sucked, if I can't even reach my dick?" 

"Well, someone else could reach your dick," said Arin, and he wrapped both hands around it and squeezed, to prove his point. 

"That's not really a thing that centaurs do much," said Dan. "It'd be hard on the neck, you know."

"You have much to learn,' said Arin. "I will teach you the ways of the satyr."

"I thought you guys weren't all horny idiots?"

"We're not idiots," said Arin, and he looked down at the cock in front of him. 

"But you are horny. There is no way you can get that all in your mouth."7

"Fucking watch me," said Arin, and he leaned forward, opening his mouth as widely as he could, taking the head of Dan's cock into his mouth and sucking on it. 

This was worse than the time he'd tried to fit an entire loaf of bread in his mouth. 

But fuck if he was going to be defeated. 

"Oh my _god_ ," Dan gasped, and oh yes, his legs were flailing, and Arin was careful to duck down, taking down more of Dan's cock, to keep from getting his head kicked in. 

"Mmmm," Arin agreed, beginning to slurp, his head bobbing, moving his tongue awkwardly along the edges of the beginning of the flare. 

"Oh fuck, oh my god, fuck, this is... holy fuck, what the...." Dan was squirming, almost bucking against him, panting like he had been running. 

Arin popped off, licking his lips and fluttering his eyelashes up at Dan. 

"You made a joke about horny. I just caught that joke. Oh my god."

Dan groaned, covering his face with both hands. "Why are you calling me out on this _now_?! You couldn't have said this, like, when I said it?"

"I was a little distracted by this ridiculously amazing dick right here in front of me," said Arin, and he took a long stroke along it for emphasis. "Forgive me if I lose some of my scathing wit." 

"For fuck sake," said Dan. "You're acting like you've never seen a big dick." 

"Dicks as glorious as this one do not come about but once in a lifetime," said Arin, clambering up onto Dan's belly. "You should get it, like, cast in bronze." 

"... that sounds painful," said Dan. "How would I even do that without burning my dick off?"

"I dunno. I know someone who managed to do it." Arin was wriggling, trying to get himself situated on Dan's belly. Hmm. How was he going to do this? 

"Do you have anything slimy on you?"

"... what?" Dan looked genuinely baffled. "Why would I have something slimy?"

"I dunno." Arin wriggled, pressing his ass against Dan's cock, then sliding his fingers into his mouth, "But it would make life easier."

"Why?"

"Because I want your lovely dick in my ass," said Arin, and he transferred his fingers to his ass, sliding the two of them in carefully, and curling them. "This... might take a while." 

"To get my dick into your ass?"

"Yeah," said Arin. He grabbed between his legs with his other hand, beginning to stroke his own cock, which was emerging out of his sheath. 

Dan's eyes moved forward, and he raised an eyebrow. "Is... that your dick?"

"Yeah," said Arin, and he leaned back, so Dan could get a better look of it, holding it at the base to show it off some more. "Impressive, huh?"

"It's, uh... pointy. A lot more pointy than I thought it would be." Dan licked his lips. "I've... never seen another dick. I can kinda barely see mine."

"Well, most dicks aren't as awesome as satyr dicks," said Arin in a conciliatory done. "Especially _my_ dick."

"I'll have to, uh, take your word for it," said Dan, his eyes glued to the way that Arin's hips were bucking. "I gotta admit, this is... pretty fuckin' hot." 

"I'm glad to entertain," Arin said, and he added another finger, humping against his own fingers. "But I'm gonna be even gladder when your dick is inside of me."

"Is gladder even a word?"

* * * 

It was a while after. Arin wasn't sure - he had pretty much put his whole hand inside of himself, which was awkward on his wrist, and then Dan had volunteered, and now Arin was carefully aligning himself with the head of Dan's cock. After the amazingness of Dan's long fingers... his dick was going to be amazing. 

Dan cried out when Arin sank down on his dick, and Arin moaned in the back of his throat, his whole body tensing, although he kept his lower body relaxed. He sank down, and he kept sinking, until he had taken as much of it as he could. He was panting, his tongue out, sweating down his back and his belly. 

"Fuck," Dan said. "This is... this is a lot... different from what I'm... what I'm used to," said Dan, breathlessly. 

"Y-yeah?" Arin gave an experimental shift, and Dan's cock twitched inside of him. 

"You're a lot smaller than... the last person I put my dick in," said Dan. "And also I'm lying d-d-down...."

Arin leaned forward, and he grabbed hold of Dan's front legs, squeezing down on Dan's cock, grinning like a fool. 

"Holy shit, baby girl," said Dan, and then he covered his mouth with one hand, looking embarrassed. 

"Baby girl?" Arin giggled, and Dan gasped, his hooves thrashing against the air. 

"What?" Dan began to shift his hips, gently, and then Arin was slowly - _slowly_ riding his cock.

It was easier than fucking a dryad - Dan was soft and living, without the drag of tree bark. And he wasn't slippery and cool like the naiad, which... was a bit of a problem in and of itself, but he could work with it. 

He'd be sitting funny for a week, but that was neither here nor there.

What was here, right now, was this amazing, glorious dick, splitting him in half. 

"Arin," Dan moaned. "Arin. Arin, shit, Arin...." 

"Mmm?" 

"I'm... my dick is gonna do a thing," said Dan. "I mean, uh... if you've never... seen a centaur... oh!"

Arin jerked forward, because... fuck, what was it that Dan's cock was doing? 

"What... how is it getting _bigger_?!" 

"I t-t-told you... that it's... that... oh, fuck!" 

Dan's whole body convulsed, and his cock was swelling inside of Arin, it was thick, it was hot, it was... it was... it was doing something, Arin didn't know what it was doing, except that he was cumming as well, and Dan was practically crying, his dick sending out so much cum, the it was dripping out around his shaft. 

"Is... is that all?" Dan looked down at the slimy splotches of cum on his belly. "Where's the rest?"

"Hey!" Arin protested, and he slowly - very, very slowly - pulled himself off of Dan's dick. He collapsed onto the grass next to Dan, panting heavily. 

Then he made a surprised noise, as Dan rolled onto his side, all four legs stretching out, then arms curving around Arin's middle, his chin on top of Arin's head, narrowly avoiding his horns. 

"My ass is gonna hate me forever," said Arin, in a conversational tone of voice.

"You'll be fine," said Dan, and he nuzzled into Arin's hair. "I'll bring something slimy next time.

"Wait, next time?"


End file.
